


IAWOITE - Chapter 4

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

After leaving your impromptu date with Dr. Spencer Reid, your head was in a really great space. You hated interviews more than pretty much anything, but you were in a good mood, so you walked into the imposing building a little more confidently than you would have had you only returned your ex’s ring this morning. The little detour of kissing a dreamy geek made your morning so much better.

As you rode up the elevator, you played through the conversation you’d had with Spencer. He was a great listener, which was a must for you. He was also generally nice, funny, intelligent (he had three PhD’s to compliment your two) and he was unbelievably good-looking. His messy hair hung loosely around his eyes, causing him to constantly move the strands away with his nimble fingers. You remembered the feel of his hands as you’d consoled him regarding his school days. You could definitely get used to holding those hands. Dr. Reid seemed to be everything your ex wasn’t, but you also didn’t want to get your hopes up just yet. Your breakup was still pretty fresh. Hopefully, you wouldn’t be falling head over heels for the man just yet.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a busy office, with men and women running around with folders, papers and requests that needed to be filed and filled. You walked over to a good-looking younger man with full lips and light brown hair, who seemed to be moving from desk-to-desk.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yes,” you replied, hoping you would be working here soon. “My name is Y/N and I have an interview with an SSA Hotchner.”

“Oh great. Hello Y/N,” the man who’d introduced himself as Anderson replied. “I’ll let SSA Hotchner know you’re here.”

Minutes later, a seemingly stern gentleman who definitely looked the part of boss made his way from his office and toward you, extending his hand. “Hello, Y/N,” he greeted, his handshake firm, but easy. The smile on his face put you at ease as he showed you the way to his office. “How are you doing today?”  
“A little nervous,” you admitted, “I hate interviews, but I’m hoping to dazzle you.”

He gestured his hand toward the seat across from his desk and he took a seat behind, shuffling his papers around to bring your application and resume to the front. There were a ton of other papers, so although you knew you shouldn’t ask, you did anyway. “A lot of other interviews?”

“Quite a few,” he responded, “but thankfully you are the last one, so I should be able to make my decision fairly soon.” You wanted to reply with something like ‘saving the best for last,’ but you decided against it, not wanting to give the wrong impression. You were confident, not cocky. “So, Y/N,” he began, the tone in his voice changing to that of one conducting an interview, “What makes you want this particular position?”

“Oh wow, that’s a lengthy answer,” you laughed, quickly thinking of a way to tell him what he needed to know. “I have always been curious about the way others think, particularly criminals. As a kid, none of it made sense, so as an adult I wanted to make sense of it. That’s why I pursued my first Ph.D. in psychology. I feel like I’ve succeeded in figuring out other’s motives and drives and believe my skills would be best used in a position such as this one.”

“I see that,” he said, looking at your resume. “A Dual Bachelor of Science in Psychology and Biology, a Master of Science in Chemistry and Biology, a Ph.D. in Psychology and a Ph.D. in Biochemistry. Quite the educational resume for someone who’s not even 30 years old.”

“I’ve always loved learning,” you replied. To some, that answer might feel contrived, but you truly meant it. You loved learning, you just hated the atmosphere created by students. “Again, the way others think has always interested in me and the puzzles and intricacies of science have always intrigued me. Never made any sense to my parents. My father’s a software engineer and my mother’s a teacher,” you laughed, wondering where you had actually gotten your interests from.

“Well, I think you’d make a great addition to the team. Your areas of study would really round out an already impressive group of profilers.” He continued to browse your resume, noting the profiling certifications you had already taken and excelled in. He continued, “If you were to get hired, how soon would you be available to start?”

“Immediately,” you replied. “I’ve had quite a few life changes recently, so I left my last job as a professor to pursue what I truly wanted.”

“Fantastic,” he said. “Just a few others things,” he started, seemingly going through the mess of thoughts in his head, “If you were to get hired, you would technically be outranked by everyone else on the team for the time being. Does that bother you?”

You knew you’d have to pay your dues. “Not at all. I’d be the newbie. There would be a chance to become an SSA in the future though, yes?”  
“Absolutely,” he declared, “You’d also have to pass a fitness test and a marksmanship test before being officially accepted. No problem there?”

“Definitely not. I already know I’m quite the shot,” you said confidently.

“Well, Y/N,” he said, pausing slightly, as if to close the interview and tell you he’d be in touch. “I have seen quite a few applicants and I can confidently say that you’ve aced the interview. Would you be able to start on Monday?”

The fireworks, happy dances and internal screaming were swarming around your head all at the same time. This is what you’d truly wanted since you left your first Ph.D. program - and you’d finally accomplished your dream. Although you wanted to run around the office and scream, you extended your hand. “I will see you on Monday, SSA Hotchner. Thank you so much for the opportunity.”

“You’ll fit in well here and please, call me Hotch,” he replied with a soft smile. “On Monday morning, we can schedule your fitness and marksmanship tests.”

“Great,” you said, swallowing the scream that wanted to erupt from within you. “Looking forward to working with you.” You gave a small wave as you left the office, cruising into the elevator and allowing the doors to close before dancing around like a maniac.

When you returned to your car, you allowed a happy scream to burst out of you before pulling out your phone. You’d only met him this morning, but you had the overwhelming urge to tell Spencer that you’d aced your interview.


End file.
